If I could be where you are
by hathor2
Summary: Tous les Rookies sont réunis pour fêter les 18 ans de Naruto mais celui-ci est en retard. Partant à sa recherche, il le découvre dans un temple, la mine triste. Ils vont découvrir une chose surprenante à son sujet.


_Coucou !_

_Voici encore un petit intermède que je vous propose en attendant le prochain chapitre de __Sacrifice pour des vies à sauver.__Cela fait deux trois jours que j'avais cette idée de fic aussi avant qu'elle ne disparaisse ou que je me mêle les pinceaux entre les deux fics, j'ai préféré l'évacuer sur mon petit clavier chéri._

_Ce petit OS-song, se passe après les épisodes 215-216. _

_**Résumé :** Tous les Rookies sont réunis pour fêter les 18 ans de Naruto mais celui-ci est en retard. Partant à sa recherche, il le découvre dans un temple, la mine triste. Ils vont découvrir une chose surprenante à son sujet._

_**Disclaimer : **_

_Naruto et ses amis ne m'appartiennent pas... Comme d'habitude, Pfff..._

_La chanson : If I could be where you are – Enya _

_J'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Il est possible que vous tombiez sur des fautes mais je corrige au fur et à mesure, de mes nombreuses lectures._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne écoute._

**If i could be where you are.**

Le village de Konoha était toujours en reconstruction. Tous donnaient un coup de main, la solidarité du village n'était plus à démontrer.

Tsunade et le Conseil avaient décidé de construire un temple pour que les gens puissent se recueillir, prier, les gens morts ou disparus, près de la cascade qu'avait créé Yamato pour l'entrainement du blond.

C'était un samedi, un jour un peu maussade. Le soleil avait du mal à passer à travers la couche de nuages qui surplombait le village. Tous les Rookies étaient réuni chez Naruto, même les senseis et Tsunade, pour l'anniversaire de quelqu'un. Le seul qui manquait à l'appel, était celui qui devait fêtait ses 18 ans.

-C'est bizarre, je lui avais dit de venir pour 16h, fit Sakura. Et il est presque 17h.

-C'est vrai, on devrait aller le chercher, fit Kiba... Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il est entrain de s'entrainer et qu'il n'a pas vu l'heure.

-Il nous a fait le coup plus d'une fois, rajouta Tenten... Lui et ses entrainements, c'est l'amour fou.

-On devrait emmener le gâteau jusqu'au terrain, fit Lee avec un grand sourire.

-Mais ça va pas ! S'écria Ino choquée. Imagine qu'il balance une attaque vers nous par ce qu'il nous aura pas vu... Nous, on s'en sortira mais le pauvre gâteau.

-Ouais... Ce seront les chers bébêtes de Shino et les fourmis des alentour qui en profiteront, fit en boudant faussement le maître-chien.

-Le mieux c'est d'aller le chercher, quitte par la peau des fesses, rajouta la Rosée.

-On peut... mettre le gâteau... dans un parchemin et l'invoquer là bas... ainsi que le nécessaire pour le repas... et les cadeaux..., fit Chôji en finissant son paquet de chips.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? Fit désespérer sa coéquipière.

-Désolé...

Après s'être mis d'accord sur la marche à suivre, ils préparèrent le parchemin et prirent la direction du terrain.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le terrain était dans un sale état, montrant bien le passage de Naruto.

-Bon, où est ce Baka ? Fit la Rosée en regardant les alentours.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il devait évacuer quelque chose pour mettre le terrain dans cet état, constat Kiba...

C'est alors que son chien, Akamaru se mit à aboyer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton chien ? Fit Shikamaru en soupirant.

-Il a repéré Naruto...

Et le chien se lança dans la forêt. Tous le suivirent et se retrouvèrent très rapidement dans la clairière à la Cascade.

-On dirait qu'il est passé par là, fit Tsunade.

-Il est dans le temple..., fit Neji qui avait activé son Byakugan, comme Hinata.

Ils s'approchèrent rapidement, camouflant leurs chakras, pour l'observer. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit même s'il avait beaucoup participer à sa construction.

Ils remarquèrent qu'il avait laissé sa sacoche beige ainsi que sa pochette, sur les marches du temple. Kakashi, leur montra aussi le bandeau posé sur la veste tachée de terre. Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus et le virent à l'intérieur silencieux.

Le bâtiment était assez grand pour contenir une centaine de personne. Naruto était assis, sur le premier banc à gauche, le dos vouté, la tête penchée vers l'avant. Ils ne voyaient rien de plus étant trop loin. Il était silencieux. Tous se regardèrent encore plus surprit. Ils le virent alors se lever pour se diriger vers un autel et allumer une petite bougie. Neji et Hinata remarquèrent sont visage triste, qu'ils mimèrent aux autres pour ne pas troubler le recueillement de leur ami.

Ce dernier retourna à sa place mais avant de s'asseoir il sortit quelque chose de sa poche arrière. Cela semblait être froissé. Il regarda longuement ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

Ils entendirent un léger reniflement puis le virent passer sa main sur son visage pour effacer les larmes qui semblaient glisser sur ses joues. Il leva son regard vers le vitrail représentant deux enfants se tenant par la main.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent sa voix s'élever dans le cœur du temple. Une voix qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu. Une voix charger d'émotion. Une voix d'ange qui chantait et dont l'écho dans le bâtiment rendait encore plus belle :

**Where are you this moment ?**

_Où es-tu en ce moment ?_

**only in my dreams. **

_Seulement dans mes rêves_

**You're missing, but you're always **

_Tu es absent mais tu es toujours_

**a heart beat from me. **

_A un battement de mon cœur_

Ils comprirent que la chanson était une plainte, une demande, une recherche d'espoir... Celle de retrouver celui qui avait abandonné, son village, ses amis et surtout son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Celui dont le cœur n'était plus que noirceur...

**I'm lost now without you, **

_Je suis maintenant perdu sans toi_

**I don't know where you are. **

_Je ne sais pas où tu es_

**I keep watching, I keep hoping, **

_Je continue de regarder, je continue d'espérer_

**but time keeps us apart.**

_Mais le temps nous maintient séparés._

Tsunade porta son regard vers sa disciple puis posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sakura. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Naruto exprimait tout haut, ce qu'elle pensait tout bas, pour ne pas accabler son ami.

**Is there a way I can find you, **

_Y a-t-il un moyen de te trouver_

**is there a sign I should know, **

_Y a-t-il un signe que je devrais connaître_

**is there a road I could follow,**

_Y a-t-il un chemin que je pourrais suivre_

**to bring you back home ?**

_Pour te ramener à la maison ?_

Tous l'écoutaient, emporter par la beauté de sa voix et le sens des paroles qui montraient ses sentiments. Ce qu'il se refusait de montrer devant ses amis surtout à Sakura.

**Winter lies before me,**

_L'hiver se trouve devant moi_

**now you're so far away. **

_Maintenant que tu es loin_

**In the darkness of my dreaming,**

_Dans l'obscurité de mon rêve_

**the light of you will stay,**

_La lumière y restera_

Naruto laissa libre cour à ses larmes sans que sa voix ne tressaute, les yeux fermés.

**If I could be close beside you,**

_Si je pouvais être près de toi_

**If I could be where you are,**

_Si je pouvais être où tu es_

**If I could reach out and touch you,**

_Si je pouvais t'atteindre et te toucher_

**and bring you back home, **

_Et te ramener à la maison_

**Is there a way I can find you, **

_Y a-t-il un moyen de te trouver_

**is there a sign I should know, **

_Y a-t-il un signe que je devrais connaître_

**is there a road I could follow,**

_Y a-t-il un chemin que je pourrais suivre_

**to bring you back home to me ?**

_Pour te ramener à la maison et à moi ?_

Au dernier mot prononcer, sa voix se brisa et il ne pu plus contenir la douleur, pleurant tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis le départ du brun.

Quand il s'arrêta de pleurer, ils entendirent :

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le sauver... Pas après ce qu'on s'est dit lors de notre dernière confrontation... Pourras-tu me pardonner Itachi, un jour ?... Je n'ai pas pu réaliser au final ton rêve maman, ni celui de Mikoto... Je fais un piètre ami..., dit-il en faisant plusieurs pauses.

Il n'était pas loin de craquer.

Pour Sakura se fut trop et elle se précipita vers son ami, qu'elle fit sursauter. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, alors qu'il était encore assis. Elle resserra son étreinte et lui murmura :

-Laisse-toi aller, Naruto... Pleure... Ne te retiens pas pour nous..., dit-elle en pleurant silencieusement.

Elle le sentit se raidir, puis s'accrocher à elle comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage, et déversa le trop plein. Elle sentit les larmes de son ami glisser dans son cou, près de son oreille les gémissements plaintifs qui indiquait qu'il craquait dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment les larmes se tarirent et il lui murmura un merci. Elle le sentit se relâcher complètement contre elle au bout d'un moment et sentit un petit souffle régulier contre son cou. Il s'était endormi, épuisé. Elle remarqua alors ce qu'il avait sortit de sa poche : la photo de la Team 7.

Tous entrèrent dans l'enceinte du temple soit avec les yeux rougis ou en tout cas la mine triste. Kakashi le prit délicatement dans son dos et ils le ramenèrent chez lui, en récupérant ses affaires au passage. Arriver au village, ils entourèrent Kakashi et Naruto, pour couvrir au maximum l'état de Naruto.

La fête avait été reporter au lendemain. Il s'excusa mais grâce aux sourires de ses amis lui montrant que ce n'était pas grave, il retrouva le sien. Ils lui firent également des compliments sur sa voix, le faisant rougir, car c'était son secret, son jardin secret, mais au final il n'était pas mécontent d'être découvert.

Personne ne savait vraiment comment se passerait leur rencontre. Leur ultime rencontre mais ils priaient pour qu'il réalise son rêve de le ramener à Konoha, la promesse de le sauver de la noirceur abyssale dans lequel il se trouvait à présent, et la promesse d'être le meilleur ami.

**FIN**

_Alors, cet OS-Song vous a-t-il plus ? J'espère que oui._

_J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Bonne ou mauvaise, sont toujours productive pour moi, me permettant ainsi de m'améliorer._

_Je vous dis alors Bonne Vacances et on se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 19 de Sacrifice..._

_Bisous à tous._


End file.
